


Tumblr Scribbles

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Derek's Loft, Drabble Collection, I Blame Tumblr, Loft fic, M/M, Tumblr, bookworm!derek, drummer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that were inspired by Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek Owns a Record Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: http://chimeradragon.tumblr.com/post/61653516691/littlecofiegirl-foreverblue-navy-sterek-au

Derek looked up as he heard the little bell over the door chime. He hadn’t heard that sound often but it was clear from the influx of light and brief noise that someone had at least opened the door. He looked up, trying to see who it was that had come to Hale Records. The store just seemed to be overlooked and he tried to give his best smile.

It probably came out as more of a pained expression. He’d been told as much by his sisters but that was the whole point of him moving to the city to work in a store. His store.

The lanky teen walking among the vinyl, staring at the various posters and artwork was … unexpected.

"Can I help you?" Derek finally asked after several moments of watching as the young man looked over his inventory, having finally drifted over to the CDs like a ship lost in the sea.

"Um, yeah… Hi," Stiles stumbled over his words as he looked up to see the ruggedly good looking man with a raised eyebrow staring him down from two rows over. "I’m looking for a job. There was a sign in the window. I need work and I like music. And it’s great you don’t just have vinyl in here. I mean.. how could you stay in business if that’s all you sold? Seriously… I know there’s a few out there but on a main road like this. And I’m babbling, aren’t I? You can call me Stiles."

Derek’s eyebrows raised as he listened to the rambling. He felt amusement at the word-vomit but found it endearing at the same time. He gave a genuine and handsome smile before he held out his hand. “I’m Derek. Hale. This is my store You’re the only one to come in for weeks that even saw the sign. Pull it out and the job is yours,” he offered.

"Seriously!? Sweet!" Stiles replied as he hastily shook the outstretched hand and scrambled to do as he was told. "Great to meet you, Derek," he added with a goofy grin on his face. 

END


	2. Wait for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on: http://chimeradragon.tumblr.com/post/109650460088/helenish-source-im-shattering-into-a

The chime over the door of the shop chimed as it swung open on a still, fall day. No customers had been by the shop in a few days, there were no orders scheduled to be picked up. Derek had just been sitting behind the counter, rereading the letters he’d received from that mysterious stranger so long ago. He’d felt like they had a connection but the more time that went by without a word or sign from Stiles had made the wood crafter feel like he was being ridiculous.

 

"Hey," a familiar voice called.

 

Derek’s head snapped up and he stared in shock and disbelief. “S-Stiles!?” he asked, mind whirling with surprise at the sight of the young man he’d been thinking about. 

 

"That would be me," Stiles replied with a sheepish look on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck and brought attention to the thin, uneven scruff he’d grown and the worn look of his clothes.

 

"You stopped writing!" Derek replied with a grown. "You just … you quit talking to me. Why?" the last word was filled with all the devastation he’d felt when he realized there wouldn’t be anymore letters. He’d held a small flame of hope deep inside but it was a weak flame.

 

"I didn’t want to stop writing!" Stiles insisted. "I just couldn’t. My father was desperately ill and I didn’t… I know I should have found the time to keep writing but he needed me. When I came through before I knew I’d found something amazing… and I had to leave you behind. I didn’t want to leave you…. You waited this whole time for me?"

 

Derek nodded, silent as he looked over the familiar body before him. He remembered those eyes, those hands, that face. They hadn’t done much more than share a bed for warmth in the middle of the two day blizzard. As soon as the storm had passed Stiles had asked Derek to wait for him. And Derek had waited, writing back when he could make out the return address.

 

"I’m so sorry," Stiles said again, voice wobbling with unshed tears. His whole body vibrated with the need to move, to touch, to pull Derek in close to himself.

 

Derek stood up, worn letters forgotten on the counter. “And now…? Are you leaving again?”

 

Stiles shook his head. “No, he’s fine now.”

 

Derek gave a weary look before stepping around the counter to receive the full impact of Stiles’ full weight slamming into him in a crushing hug. “Don’t ever make me wait again…” he begged.

 

"I won’t, I swear," Stiles promised before sealing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

END


	3. Stiles is a Drummer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek AU: Now Derek thinks about it, his boss might have mentioned that his son was in a band. Whoops. 
> 
> Based on:  
> http://chimeradragon.tumblr.com/post/92714426398/hoechlinth-sterek-au-now-derek-thinks-about

Derek gulped hard and took another drag from his beer, trying to forestall the undoubtedly through reaming he was about to get. He winced as he heard Sheriff Stilinski practically growl at him.

“Deputy?” the Sheriff said, voice cold and hard. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyebrows were drawn together, and he had a frown on his face. A frown that could mean Derek was either going to be found in the desert in pieces … or he was going to get thoroughly chewed out.

“Yes, Sir?” Derek asked as he winced and grinned, making the expression look pained. He set his drink on the table between the two of them, trying to convey the fact that he was taking this conversation very serious.

“My son.”

“I think he’s very good looking, Sir,” Derek replied after a few moments of strained silence as the Sheriff stared him down. His hopeful expression fell as he saw the continued disapproving expression. He swallowed dryly. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t the most appropriate comment to make, was it?” he asked, one eyebrow raised in question as he tried to make eye contact.

Neither noticed the music had changed but did notice the sweaty body that suddenly draped itself across Derek’s back.

“You think I’m hot!?” Stiles asked as he grinned and moved to sit down between Derek and his father. He reached for Derek’s forgotten beer and had his hand slapped away. “Ow!”

“You’re still underage,” the Sheriff growled and then leveled a withering look at Derek.

“Only for another week!” Stiles whined as he peeled his blue shirt away from his body to try and cool off a bit.

Derek pulled the beer further away but couldn’t help but stared at he pale skin and whiskey colored eyes. He licked his lips unconsciously as he stared before managing to bring his mind back to the present. “The law is the law…”

“Stiles, pleasure to meet you,” Stiles replied as he held out his hand and shook Derek’s firmly. “And you are…?”

“Derek. Derek Hale,” Derek replied as he couldn’t stop the smile that came to his face at the attention Stiles was giving him.

“And one of my Deputies,” the Sheriff added. He looked between the two and seemed to come to a decision. “Remember, Deputy Hale, I’m his father and your boss.” He stood and gave them both the evil eye before standing up to leave the bar.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Stiles said with a grin. “Since we can’t drink… wanna go see a movie? There’s a midnight premiere and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“iHop after?” Derek offered as he felt the infectious smile.

“Deal!” Stiles replied with a victory fist pump.


	4. Derek was gone AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post on Tumblr:
> 
> http://genim-stilinski.tumblr.com/post/124816864680/crossroadswrite-quick-someone-give-me-an-au
> 
> I aim to please!

((I aim to please))

"So, I was hoping to pick your brain about a new case that's come up..." Stiles called as he waved a dismissive hand in the general direction of the bay window. His hand paused on the door to the refrigerator and he felt a tinge of unease. He pushed the door shut with a sigh, knowing that it would be empty. 

As empty as the loft he was standing in.

He could feel how alone he was. No one lived on the upper two floors of the building Derek owned. Where the loft stood with its many memories. 

He turned away from the empty fridge and kitchen to look out the windows. 

The faint after-image of the Alpha pack's symbol that had been painted on the windows flashed across his mind for a moment before he shook himself and saw only the clean, clear glass. 

Stiles sat down in front of the windows, eyes half-mast as he let his mind wander to the many conversations he'd had with the born wolf in this very space. 

***

Several days later Stiles returned to the loft, mind and mouth running a mile a minute. Talking to Derek; well the walls but he'd never admit that, about the latest issue they'd been having with pollinating pygmy pixies. An alliteration that had him giggling when they weren't running from the clouds of pollen. 

Scott, Kira, and Malia had been having an issue with the overwhelming dust up their noses. Stiles had managed to pull his shirt up in time to save his own nose. After a brief; cough filled, conversation with the queen of the pixies they'd managed to get them to leave off the heavy handed pollination. 

Stiles managed to stop himself when he first set foot in the kitchen when he realized he wouldn't find anything to drink or snack on. Because Derek was still gone. And that still hurt. He moved to his place in front of the windows to talk as though Derek was still there, maybe upstairs. Listening without showing himself. IT wasn't much of a stretch of his imagination. Derek had done that very thing so many times before. 

*** 

Weeks passed him much the same way. Stiles walking into the loft already talking to Derek; even when they never saw hide nor hair of the man, as though he was just around the corner. Out of sight but willing to put in his two cents if it was needed. Not that Stiles ever heard anything but he'd come up with several solutions while talking to Derrek; himself, in loft. He'd even started to get to the point where he'd just walk in and sit in the middle of the empty room, face turned towards the windows, and just sit silently. He had whole conversations in his head. 

***

Six months later, Stiles marched into the loft like he owned the place. Talking and gesturing; he alternated between sitting quietly and talking to the walls, about the latest crazy thing that was going on. Combined with something he'd read in one of Deaton's various books. He wasn't paying any attention and headed straight for the kitchen without a second to remember the kitchen wasn't stocked with anything. 

In fact the last time he'd been by he'd cleaned out the fridge and turned it off so it wasn't wasting power anymore. He'd only replaced enough light bulbs to make it easier to walk around when he was thinking an talking. 

Stiles reached into the fridge and snagged a soda and smoothly hopped onto the counter; another favorite perch, and cracked the can open and brought it to his lips. 

And froze. 

The can was his favorite. And it was cold. 

Stiles sputtered and practically fell off the counter and the stared down at the can in his hands. He gaped like a fish out of water and spun to see Derek sitting at the counter with a placid look on his face as he slowly chewed his cereal. 

"Wha-? How-? But...?" Stiles tried, mind failing to come up with anything coherent. He set the can down and flailed with his hands as the tried to get what he was seeing and what his mind was trying to tell him on the same page. 

"No," Derek countered before Stiles could finish forming a sentence in his head to protest the wolf's appearance. "Go on. Don't let me interrupt your rant about butterflies and how they're evil." He even punctuated his statement with a jab of the spoon in his hand. 

Stiles stood for a second, completely motionless before he surged forward and hugged Derek as though he was trying to choke the life out of the older man. He was certain he was going to punch the wolf but his body and brain had leapt ahead of him to do what he really wanted. 

"Shh," Derek soothed.

Stiles sniffled and only realized when Derek spoke that he'd been repeating, "You're back. You're really back! And you're alive!" Over and over again. He paused with a slight hitch in his breathing as he felt a large, warm hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. 

"I am. And I'm not leaving again," Derek promised and he nuzzled into the pale, mole speckled skin before him. 

"Good," Stiles sighed as he relaxed for the first time in months.


End file.
